MY OMEGA 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Ada tiga hierarki di dunia ini, Alpha, Beta, dan Omega. Taehyung adalah seorang Alpha Sejati yang menjadi pemimpin di Busan. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, seorang Omega yang menimbulkan rasa protektif dalam diri Taehyung. Mampukah Taehyung melindunginya ketika seorang dokter juga menginginkan Jungkook sebagai subjek eksperimen? Taekook/BTS/Bangtan Boys/Our Omega Leadernim
1. Chapter 1

**Ini ff terinspirasi dari Webtoon "Our Omega Leadernim" by .MIJIN.(recommended banget), plot udah banyak kuubah dan .MIJIN. cuma pake characters yang visualnya based on Bangtan, tapi namanya beda semua.**

MAIN CAST: Jungkook/Taehyung/Seokjin/Yoongi

SHIP: Taekook/Yoonkook/JinMin/Slight Jikook/Slight Vhope/Slight Namseok

RATE: M

**Warning: Contain violence content/Slight mature content**

**Happy Reading!**

**I**

Seperti biasanya, malam disambut dengan hawa dingin dan kesibukan dua orang pria yang sedang berdiskusi diatas tumpukan kertas hasil eksperimen. Ruangan itu berhawa sedingin es, namun tak mengusik dokter yang tengah menarik rambutnya dengan hela frustasi.

"Kau tidak istirahat saja, Dokter Kim? Tampaknya, kau sangat lelah", Park Jimin mengawasi dokter yang menggeleng kecil. Ia setia berdiri di sudut ruangan, menanti sampai larut malam hingga Kim Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana aku mau beristirahat? Aku belum menemukan jawaban", Seokjin menghela napas kasar. Mereka sedang mempelajari mutasi genetik yang memungkinkan terciptanya sebuah hierarki baru.

Ada tiga hierarki yang menentukan posisi seseorang di dunia ini. Alpha, sebagai posisi teratas, Beta, didominasi oleh orang berotak cerdas yang sering dimanfaatkan untuk pekerjaan, dan Omega, kaum rupawan yang tidak berguna dan tak ada nilainya.

Hierarki ditentukan oleh susunan DNA seseorang dan semua Omega adalah wanita. Namun, Dokter Kim tengah melaksanakan sebuah eksperimen untuk menciptakan seorang Omega pria.

Mereka berhasil memodifikasi hierarki seorang relawan tahun lalu. Namun, pria itu meninggal karena hormon yang menolak dalam tubuh lelakinya dan berakhir menghancurkan sistem tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku rasa itu mustahil, Dokter", Jimin menangkupkan papan data eksperimen di dadanya, menunduk kecil ketika Seokjin memelototinya tajam. Terkadang, Dokter Kim terlalu ambisius hingga Jimin bersumpah dapat melihat kilat kegilaan dalam bola matanya.

"Maksudku…bagaimana pun juga, Pheromone Omega akan menolak dalam tubuh lelaki, kan?".

Seokjin tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama, membiarkan suara jam yang berdetik mengisi gendang telinga dokter itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau salah?".

"Apa?".

"Bagaimana kalau eksperimen sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan?", Kim Seokjin menyeringai lebar, Jimin memundurkan langkah ketika pria jangkung itu bangkit dari kursinya.

Pada saat saat seperti ini, Jimin merasa takut oleh atasannya yang sangat cerdas namun berbahaya. "M-Maksudmu apa, Dokter?", Jimin menyuara kecil, disambut oleh senyum dingin Seokjin yang mendekatinya hingga terjepit ke dinding.

"Bagaimana…kalau Omega pria itu ada?".[]

"Aku akan pergi berpatroli", Kim Taehyung mengencangkan bandana disekitar kepalanya. Ia mematikan puntung rokok dan mengeluarkan asap yang berpusar pusar ke sepenjuru markas. Pria yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah mengernyit sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendirian, Tae?", Jung Hoseok bertanya sembari melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. "Tidak ingin kutemani saja? Atau dengan Namjoon?".

"Ah, tidak usah, Hobi-Hyung. Berpatroli kan sangat rawan", Taehyung menyeringai mengejek, mengingatkan koleganya bahwa berpatroli dapat mengancam nyawa mereka.

Taehyung adalah seorang Alpha Pemimpin dieritori barat Busan. Ia ditugaskan untuk berpatroli setiap malam, memastikan bahwa tidak ada kericuhan yang terjadi atau Omega yang dilecehkan disekitar kawasan kekuasaannya.

"Kau yakin, Tae?", Hoseok kembali menyuara ketika Taehyung menghela napas kasar. Taehyung tertawa kecil, ia mengabaikan kilat kecemasan dalam bola mata Hoseok. Sebagai seorang Alpha, Taehyung sudah belajar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan mengerti resiko menjadi pemimpin.

"Tidak mau kutemani? Bisa saja kau‒", Hoseok mendecak ketika Taehyung sudah menutup pintu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Dasar bocah,_ Hoseok membatin sembari menyingkirkan puntung rokok Taehyung yang sudah hampir habis. Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa berharap Taehyung baik baik saja dalam menghadapi para bajingan dengan napsu yang sedang terbakar.[]

Taehyung memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku, menyusuri kawasan barat yang sudah gelap gulita. Asap putih terbentuk tiap kali ia menarik napas, Taehyung hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri diantara keheningan total.

Bola mata tajam pria itu tak pernah melewatkan satu pun tempat yang memungkinkan terjadinya sebuah pemerkosaan. Tidak hanya sekali, berulang kali Taehyung harus menghajar para Alpha yang merasa dirinya berkuasa atas Omega dan bisa memperlakukan mereka sesuai napsu. Miris melihat kaum Omega yang ditindas dan dipermainkan secara seksual.

Itulah tugas Taehyung, menghentikan para keparat yang hendak menyakiti hierarki terlemah.

Taehyung kembali menghembuskan napas panjang, hendak berbalik ketika ia mendengar kericuhan di dekat gang dengan penerangan lampu yang meredup.

"Eoh, mengapa kau sendirian saja, Manis?".

"Kau mau apa, hah?".

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu".

"Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar, Sayang".

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan ketika mendengar tawa mabuk dan geraman seorang pria yang marah dan ketakutan. Dengan cepat, Taehyung mendekati sudut jalan dan menemukan dua lelaki gempal yang tengah memojokkan seorang pria lain.

"Mau apa kau, eoh? Melawan kami?".

Taehyung terkesiap melihat dua orang pria yang membanting tubuh seorang lelaki dan menjepitnya ke dinding. Taehyung tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi, ia hendak menarik lengan pria yang sudah melepas celananya ketika lawannya bangkit dengan desisan geram.

Jeon Jungkook menendang perut pria yang terhuyung mundur. Ia hendak menghajar mereka ketika Taehyung menahan sikunya dengan cengkeraman sekeras baja.

"Lepas!", Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang mengangkat alisnya dingin.

"Kau mau berkelahi, hah? Jangan disini. Ini wilayahku", Taehyung menarik paksa pria yang menggeram marah kearahnya. Taehyung menajamkan bola matanya yang berkilat garang, namun, Jungkook justru terlihat semakin mengamuk.

"Ini kawasanku, paham kau? Jangan membuat masalah disini".

Taehyung mendelik ketika pria itu tidak gentar juga. Ia pun mendekat dengan bola matanya yang sudah menggelap. Satu langkah dan Jungkook pun nyaris terjatuh. Taehyung mendengus geli sebelum wajahnya kembali keras.

"Pergi kau".

Sekilas, Jungkook tampak ketakutan setengah mati, sebelum ekspresi itu kembali dingin dan ia berjalan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Kau juga, dasar berandal", Taehyung mengangguk kepada dua pemerkosa yang tertawa rendah.

_Benar benar_, Taehyung memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang menjauh di jalanan Busan sebelum melanjutkan patrolinya di kawasan barat.[]

Jungkook menggeram seiring dengan langkahnya yang sedikit goyah. Sebenarnya, apa yang para pria itu inginkan darinya? Ia terus saja menjadi sasaran para Alpha tak tahu diri. Sampai kapan sih, para bajingan berhierarki Alpha akan berhenti menganggunya?

Jungkook sedikit menunduk, mengamati telapak tangannya yang terlihat pucat dan rapuh dibawah sorot lampu jalanan Busan. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mempercepat langkah dan melewati seorang lelaki yang menunduk sembari membawa tas kerja di dadanya.

Park Jimin membeku ketika seorang pria berlari kecil melewatinya. Rambut Jungkook nyaris menutupi bola mata cokelatnya yang hangat, pergerakannya begitu cepat hingga Jimin nyaris tak melihat wajahnya barang sedikit pun.

Namun, bola mata Jimin tak pernah berhenti mengamati hingga sosok itu menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

Dan aroma itu…

Jimin mengernyit sembari mengendus endus udara.

_A very sweet sweet scent…_

Jimin teringat Kim Seokjin yang menyeringai lebar di ruang kerja, paparannya akan hasil eksperimen yang sedikit demi sedikit mengikis kewarasan dokter itu.

Jimin kembali mengamati bayangan Jungkook yang terlihat semakin kecil dan menjauh. Tidak ada aroma semanis itu selain milik kaum Omega. Tidak salah lagi…

Jimin kembali memperhatikan Jungkook dengan tajam.

_Omega pria memang benar ada.[]_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"Taehyung, akhirnya kau pulang juga!", Hoseok membuka pintu markas dengan sentakan cepat, wajahnya sangat pucat dan cemas. Taehyung mengernyit, ia mendengar rintihan kecil yang berasal dari ruang tengah, disusul dengan suara gemetar Namjoon yang menggigil dan demam.

"Apa yang terjadi?", Taehyung terkesiap ketika melihat koleganya, Kim Namjoon, yang terbaring dengan Hoseok berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di perutnya. "Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?", ulang Taehyung lebih tegas, kemarahan terbersit dalam suaranya yang berat.

"D-Dia…dia bertemu seseorang dan‒", Hoseok tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ia mencoba menenangkan Taehyung yang justru menepis tangannya kasar. Taehyung menghampiri Namjoon yang merintih kesakitan, ia meremas jemari pria itu.

"Siapa yang melukaimu, Namjoon-Hyung?".

Namjoon berusaha menahan kesadarannya, sedangkan Hoseok bersusah payah menahan air mata ketika pengelihatannya hanya dipenuhi oleh warna darah Namjoon yang terus mengalir.

"A-Aku…bertemu seseorang…aku melihatnya tengah menyiksa seorang Alpha‒", Namjoon bersuara serak, berusaha menatap Taehyung yang meremas jemarinya semakin erat. "A-Aku tahu itu tugasmu, Tae", pria itu tertawa rendah, meski bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit yang membakar perutnya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, kan?".

"Dan ia melukaimu?", Taehyung berbisik dingin. "Siapa?".

"…Seorang Beta", Namjoon terbatuk menyakitkan, mengingat citra seorang pria yang nyaris merampas nyawa Alpha tak berdaya di sudut kawasan. "Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya…semuanya tertutup…", Namjoon menggertakkan gigi ketika Hoseok membalut luka tusuknya berhati hati.

"Dia berbahaya, Tae", Namjoon menarik napas pendek.

"Dia sangat…amat berbahaya".[]

Jungkook berpaling ketika ia mendengar derit pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di ujung kamar. Pria itu melangkah mendekat, melepas masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya.

Rambutnya yang seputih salju terjatuh ketika ia menurunkan tudung berwarna hitam yang memanjang sampai ke lutut.

"Yoongi-hyung, kau sudah pulang!", Jungkook menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukan erat, tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.

Yoongi menatap lelaki yang balas menatapnya dengan mata berseri seri. "Ya", ia tersenyum kecil, mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook yang kembali memeluknya hangat.

"Aku sudah pulang", Yoongi menyeringai, "Jungkook", jemari bernoda darah itu pun kembali menyentuhnya penuh posesi.[]

"Taehyung, tunggu!", Taehyung menyentak lengan Hoseok ketika pria itu hendak menahannya. "Tae, apa apaan, sih?!", Hoseok meremas jaket Taehyung lebih erat, pria itu sudah termakan emosi dan keinginan untuk menyakiti Beta yang telah melukai koleganya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan memburunya, mengerti?!".

Taehyung menggeram penuh kebencian, "Ya aku bisa, Hyung, dan percayalah, aku akan menghabisinya".

"Taehyung! YA!", Hoseok mengepalkan kedua tangan ketika Taehyung beranjak pergi tanpa mendengarkan satu kata pun yang Hoseok ucapkan.

"Hei, bocah!", Hoseok menghela napas kasar sembari mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

_Bagaimana kalau Taehyung terluka? Bagaimana kalau ia‒_

"Ah, benar benar", Hoseok mengikuti Taehyung dalam satu gerakan. Taehyung mengernyit ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutinya seiring dengan Hoseok yang bernapas panik.

"Ada apa lagi, sih, Hyung?", Taehyung bertanya kepada Hoseok yang terlihat frustasi.

"Apa?", balas Hoseok yang kesal dengan tindakan tanpa berpikir Taehyung. "Aku harus ikut dan memastikan kau tak terluka, kan?", Taehyung mendengus geli, meskipun ia sedikit khawatir dengan wajah Hoseok yang menegang dan pucat.

"Apa kau tak mengerti juga, Tae?", Hoseok berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebaran cemas.

"Aku itu sangat peduli kepadamu".[]

Min Yoongi berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, bayangan hitam menutupi wajahnya yang bertudung, diikuti oleh Jungkook yang melangkah kecil tanpa banyak bertanya. Sebenarnya, Jungkook tak tahu mereka hendak kemana ketika malam sudah sangat larut. Namun, tentu saja ia tetap mengikuti Yoongi kemana pun ia pergi.

"Tunggu", Yoongi menahan lengan Jungkook ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dari ujung terowongan. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat dua pria yang berjalan terburu buru menyongsong mereka.

"Hyung?", Jungkook meremas tangan Yoongi ketika ia melihat pemimpin Alpha yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia diikuti oleh seorang lelaki lain yang tampak sangat cemas. Jungkook meremas tangan Yoongi lebih erat ketika Taehyung berdiri di depan Hoseok dengan wajah garang.

"Oh, kau lagi ternyata?", Taehyung mendengus ketika matanya melayang kepada Jungkook yang sedikit gemetaran. "Dan kau orang yang sudah melukai Namjoon?", Taehyung mendelik kepada Yoongi dan menarik keluar sebuah pisau. "Iya?!".

"Tae‒", Hoseok mengernyit ketika koleganya berjalan mendekat, "Tae, tunggu‒", Hoseok mengamati Jungkook yang gemetaran kecil di belakang Yoongi. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tingkah lakunya. Seperti seseorang yang sangat ketakutan dihadapan seorang Alpha sejati.

_B-Bagaimana kalau‒_

Hoseok menegang ketika Jungkook menarik Yoongi mundur, rasa takut bercampur dengan kecemasan besar akan keselamatan Beta yang ia peluk seerat mungkin. Ia sangat ketakutan, seperti sebuah teror yang diberikan seorang Alpha kepada hierarki terendah.

"Tae, changkkaman! Kurasa dia adalah‒", Hoseok berusaha menyeret jaket Taehyung ketika sebuah pemikiran mengerikan terlintas dalam benaknya.

_Seorang Omega…_

Jungkook menjerit dan melindungi Yoongi ketika Taehyung mengayunkan bilah pisaunya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Hoseok membeku ketika darah merah segar memuncrat dari tangan Jungkook yang merintih kesakitan.

"Oh, kau juga mau, hah?!", Taehyung menggeram penuh kemarahan. "Minggir atau kau yang mati pertama".

Hoseok dengan segera menarik tangan Taehyung, meskipun Jungkook memelotot penuh kebencian kearah mereka, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan geraman keras.

"Tae, dia adalah seorang Omega!", Hoseok berbisik dengan desisan panik.

"Apa?", Taehyung menoleh terkejut.

Hoseok kembali menatap mereka, ia mengertakkan gigi ketika menangkap seringai kecil di bibir Min Yoongi.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau ingin menyakitiku, kan?", dengusan Yoongi berubah menjadi tawa dingin.

"Lakukanlah, bunuh aku", Hoseok mengepalkan tangan ketika ia menyadari kedua tangan Yoongi yang selalu berada di sisi Jungkook, dibalas oleh pelukan erat Jungkook yang tak pernah bisa lepas darinya.

Kalau Taehyung menyerang lagi, tidak ada keraguan bahwa Omega itu akan mengorbankan nyawa demi Beta-nya.

"Taehyung, ayo", Hoseok berusaha menarik koleganya yang mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Hyung?", Taehyung mendesis keheranan. "Kukira kita akan menghabisinya?! Ia telah melukai Namjoon!".

"Tidak bisa!", Hoseok bernapas kasar, memelotot kearah Yoongi yang menyeringai lebih lebar. "Omega itu tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Beta-nya", Taehyung tersentak ketika Hoseok menariknya penuh paksaan.

Hoseok mencoba berbicara kepada Taehyung yang hanya diam saja selama perjalanan. Matanya berkilat kilat benci, seperti ia tak menginginkan hal lain selain membunuh Sang Beta.[]

"Kau yakin, Hyung?".

"Sangat yakin".

Taehyung sedikit terkejut ketika Hoseok menjawab dengan suara tegas. Mereka telah berkumpul di ruang tengah markas, Namjoon tertidur pulas di pundak Hoseok, luka tusuknya sudah diperban dengan teliti.

"Pria itu…seorang Omega?".

"Benar. Apa sih yang bocah itu lakukan?", Hoseok mengusap wajahnya dalam kebingungan ketika teringat Jungkook. Tak diragukan lagi, Min Yoongi tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang Alpha pemimpin. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan bisa menyakiti seorang Omega.

Bagaimana mungkin? Taehyung bersumpah untuk melindungi mereka.

"Tapi kita harus menghentikan Beta itu, sebelum ia menyakiti orang lain!", Taehyung bernapas kasar, "Bagaimana sih cara memisahkan Omega itu darinya, _for godsake?!_".

"Tenanglah, Tae", Hoseok menghela napas, ia mengusap kepala Namjoon penuh kelembutan, setidaknya pria itu sudah bernapas dengan stabil, meski rasa sakit tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Kita tidak boleh menyakiti seorang Omega. Itu sudah menjadi prinsip kita", Hoseok memperhatikan Taehyung yang menggeleng kesal. Ia bisa melupakan kode etik mereka kalau sudah berhadapan dengan para musuh.

"Jika kau ingin menyingkirkan Beta itu, kau harus membawa Omega-nya bersamamu".

"Apa?", Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya tidak terima. "Apa katamu?", ia mendengus marah.

"Omega itu tidak bisa lepas dari Beta-nya, kan? Itu berarti dia membutuhkan seorang Beta untuk alasan yang pasti…perlindungan, mungkin?", Hoseok berbalik menghadap Taehyung. "Kau tidak bisa membunuh Beta itu begitu saja lalu meninggalkan Omega-nya dalam rasa takut".

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, namun, Hoseok tidak akan membiarkan pemimpin mereka menyakiti kaum yang tak bersalah hanya untuk memberantas musuh.

"Kalau kau membunuh Beta itu, Omega-nya akan hancur", Hoseok menegaskan suaranya. "Tidak mustahil kalau ia bahkan mati karena depresi".

Taehyung menyidekapkan tangan dengan dengusan mengejek, "Wah, kau kira aku peduli, ya?".

"Kau harus!", Hoseok menyuara keras, membuat koleganya menunduk seketika. "Kau itu seorang Alpha. Tugasmu lah untuk melindungi kaum terlemah!".

"Lalu, apa yang kau sarankan, Hyung?".

Hoseok mendekati Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

_Tidak, tidak bisa seperti ini. Mengapa semuanya menjadi kacau?!_

"Taehyung, kalau kau menginginkan Beta itu untuk diadili, kau harus membawa Omega-nya denganmu".

"Tidak mau", Taehyung mendengus jengkel. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi".

Hoseok menghela napas sembari mengusap wajahnya lelah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.[]

Yoongi terduduk di dalam kamarnya yang temaram, ia menatap Jungkook yang mengerang kecil sembari meremas luka tusuknya yang membara merah.

"Kemarilah", Yoongi menarik Jungkook dalam dekapannya, menutup tangannya yang terluka secara berhati hati. "Gwaenchana?".

"Aku baik baik saja, Hyung", Jungkook menjawab, meski Alpha sialan itu menusuknya sangat dalam dan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang berangsur angsur. Jungkook mendesah panjang, mengamati bola mata Yoongi yang hitam tak berujung.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Hyung? Mengapa mereka mengincarmu?".

Yoongi menghela napas, ia mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook sembari mengamati wajahnya. "Banyak orang jahat diluar sana, Jungkook".

"Orang jahat?", Jungkook bertanya lagi. Apakah itu benar? Pemimpin Alpha itu justru melindunginya dari para pemerkosa beberapa waktu silam.

"Ya", Yoongi meremas helai rambut Jungkook yang terkesiap. "Mereka ingin membunuhku".

Jungkook membeku seketika, senyum dingin terukir pada bibir Yoongi ketika bola matanya berubah sekelam malam.

"M-Membunuhmu?".

"Ya, Jungkook. Apakah kau akan membiarkanku mati?".

Jungkook menggeram seiring dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Tidak!", ia menarik Yoongi dalam pelukan yang sangat erat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu, Hyung! Aku bersumpah!".

Yoongi kembali tersenyum, membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan kedua tangan dinginnya.

"_That's a good boy"._[]


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Tidak ada pengecualian bagi Kim Seokjin yang masih bekerja dengan jas putih dan peralatan laboratorium lengkap pada dini hari. Seokjin mengernyit ketika berulang kali melakukan eksperimen dan pemetaan otak serta tingkah lagu relawan yang dipaksa memiliki _pheromone _seorang Omega.

Seokjin mengabaikan jerit kesakitan dan permohonan dari pria yang meremas tubuhnya berulang kali, rasa sakit dan panas akibat hormon yang saling berlawanan dalam tubuhnya. Toh, dia yang menginginkan eksperimen ini, kan?

"Dokter Kim", Jimin menyuara kecil, menghampiri dokternya yang terfokus pada layar dihadapannya, memetakan tingkah laku subjek dengan perbandingan subjek sebelumnya. Relawan sebelumnya yang meninggal karena sebuah eksperimen.

"Dokter Kim, aku rasa dia sangat kesakitan. Tidakkah sebaiknya‒", Jimin bungkam seribu bahasa ketika Seokjin berpaling dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Aku sudah sangat dekat, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang".

"Tapi‒", Jimin meremas papan nama dengan garis merah yang mencoret lurus, tanda bahwa subjek sudah tidak bisa digunakan, kata lain, tewas ditengah percobaan. Sudah ada tiga pria yang meninggal akibat eksperimen gila ini. Jimin ingin berhenti, menyadarkan dokternya bahwa mereka terlalu memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Tambahkan _pheromones_-nya", Seokjin berujar tanpa belas kasihan ketika relawan memohon kepada mereka untuk berhenti.

"T-Tapi‒!", Jimin membeku ditempat, tak kuasa menatap bola mata pria yang berlinangan air mata. Bagaimana dengan lelaki yang ia temui di kawasan Barat Busan? Mungkinkah…ia subjek yang selama ini Seokjin cari?

Namun, apa yang akan Seokjin lakukan kepadanya?

"Aku bilang tambahkan _hormone_-nya!", Seokjin menghardik keras, membuat Jimn tersentak dan dengan segera mengambil dosis _pheromone_ Omega dengan jemari yang gemetar. "D-Dokter Kim‒", Jimin menggigit bibir ketika dokternya hendak menyuntik relawan yang kejang kejang di meja eksperimen.

"Apa?", Seokjin berpaling dingin.

"A-Aku‒", Jimin tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan dokternya merenggut nyawa seseorang lagi karena ambisi buta. "S-Sepertinya aku menemukan apa yang kau cari".

"…Apa katamu?".

Jimin menelan ludah, "S-Sepertinya…aku menemukan seorang Omega pria".[]

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain, ya?", Taehyung kembali angkat bicara dan menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya dalam tugas mereka. Untuk apa mereka memberi belas kasihan kepada Omega yang jelas jelas berpihak kepada seorang bajingan yang telah melukai Namjoon?

Persetan dengan kode etik, mereka adalah musuh.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?", Hoseok mendesah panjang. "Kau harus mendapatkan Omega itu secepatnya, dan ingat…", Hoseok menatap tajam. "Jangan melukainya, jangan memaksanya melalui kekerasan".

Taehyung mendengus atau mencemooh ucapan Hoseok bahwa mau bagaimana pun seorang Omega adalah tanggung jawab mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, Hyung", ujar Taehyung

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang pergi, kau disini", Taehyung tampak makin tak terima dengan keputusan Hoseok. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun memakai kembali jaketnya dan mengencangkan bandana yang mengikat rambut karamel acak acakan pria itu.

"Jadi, kita harus mencari bocah Omega itu, nih?", tanya Taehyung setengah hati.

Hoseok mengangguk, mengusap kening berkeringat Namjoon sebelum mengikuti pemimpinnya.

"Ingat Taehyung, kita harus meyakinkannya untuk ikut. Jangan memaksanya".

"Oh, ya, ya", Taehyung tertawa merendahkan. "Pasti tidak dipasa kok", ia menyeringai lebar sembari mengingat wajah Jungkook yang sangat ketakutan.

"Omega itu tidak akan tersakiti".[]

Jungkook terduduk diam dalam sebuah bar, sesekali melirik ke belakang karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang pengap dan berbau alkohol.

"Hyung?", Jungkook berusaha memanggil Yoongi yang menenggak habis bir keempatnya.

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tempat ini membuatnya gelisah dan merasa tidak aman, Jungkook harus berulang kali menoleh karena rasa takut dan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Alpha bajingan berkeliaran pada jam yang rawan seperti ini, mencari sasaran empuk untuk diperkosa atau mungkin…dihajar sampai mati.

Jungkook bergidik dan kembali memanggil Yoongi, "Hyung, aku mau pulang".

Yoongi membanting botol alkoholnya hingga terpecah, membuat Jungkook tersentak mundur dan menunduk dalam. "Tau tidak sih, aku sedang apa?", Jungkook menyesali semua perkataannya ketika Yoongi bangkit dan meremas kerah kemejanya.

"Kau mau pulang, hah?".

Jungkook kembali menggeleng, "Disini…tidak apa apa kok".

"Lalu, kenapa kau meminta?!", gertakan keras Yoongi membuat Jungkook merasa semakin takut Rasanya ia ingin berlari dan kembali mengunci dirinya di kamar, seperti malam ketika ia bertemu dengan dua pemerkosa sialan itu.

"M-Maaf, Hyung".

Jungkook terkesiap ketika Yoongi meremas wajahnya kasar, matanya menatap begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Kau tetap disini, sampai aku berkata sebaliknya, mengerti?".

"T-Tapi‒", Jungkook merinding mendengar gelak tawa para pria di meja seberang, ia merasakan banyak tatapan yang mengintainya, layaknya ia adalah sasaran yang bagus untuk dilukai.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang", Jungkook membenci suaranya yang terpecah, namun, rasa takut mengalahkan segala emosinya yang lain. Ia merintih takut ketika melihat seorang pria Alpha yang tersenyum penuh napsu ke arahnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang!".

Jungkook menjerit ketika Yoongi menamparnya sangat keras hingga ia terbanting ke lantai. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Apakah Yoongi mengerahkan _pheromones _Beta nya agar Jungkook tidak bisa melawan?

Jangankan mempertahankan diri, untuk bangun saja kedua kaki Jungkook mati rasa.

Yoongi menatap setajam pisau, mendekati Jungkook yang memundur ketakutan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, Jungkook? Kau boleh pergi ketika aku berkata demikian!", Yoongi tersentak ketika seseorang menahan tangannya yang nyaris menampar Jungkook.

Yoongi menoleh, ia menggeram penuh kebencian ketika tatapannya disambut oleh bola mata yang berkilat sangat tajam.

_Pemimpin Alpha sialan…_

"Wah, tertangkap basah, ya?", Taehyung menyeringai dingin sembari mendengus penuh ejekan kepada Jungkook yang masih merintih kesakitan di lantai. Ia meremas tangan Yoongi sekuat mungkin sebelum pria berwajah pucat itu menepis dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak apa apa?", Hoseok berlutut disamping Jungkook yang berusaha mengatur napas. Dada Jungkook serasa hendak meledak akibat pukulan kasar Yoongi dan kehadiran pemimpin Alpha yang seperti mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Kau tahu tidak, sih? Aku itu tidak menyakitimu hanya karena Omega konyol yang mengikutimu kemana pun", Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Tapi, kalau bahkan kau menyakiti Omega setiamu, yah…untuk apa aku menahan diri?".

Yoongi menggeram ketika pemimpin Alpha itu semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Jungkook", Yoongi berujar sembari menatap tajam Omega-nya yang memaksakan diri untuk melawan _pheromones_ superior disekitar mereka.

"Oh?", Taehyung kembali tertawa keras. "Apa iya sih, kau harus bergantung kepada Omega-mu agar aku memberi belas kasihan?", Taehyung memajukan dirinya kearah Yoongi yang menggeram semakin keras.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak masalah menyakiti kaum sepertinya".

"Hyung!", Jungkook berlari dan menghalangi Taehyung yang hendak menyerang Yoongi. Taehyung mendesis geram, "Menyingkir kau!", ia menendang perut Jungkook hingga terlempar menabrak meja. Hoseok membeku mendengar jerit kesakitan Jungkook dan koleganya yang tertawa tidak menyesal.

"Apa?", Taehyung mendengus dingin, "Kau kira aku tidak tega menyakiti Omega-mu, hah?".

Jungkook menggeram sembari meremas perutnya penuh rasa sakit.

"Taehyung, tahan dirimu!", Hoseok menarik jaket Taehyung yang menepis tangannya kasar.

"Tidak".

"Aku bilang tahan!".

Jungkook menggeram ketika Taehyung nyaris membanting tubuh Yoongi. Hoseok melebarkan bola mata melihat Omega itu menubruk Taehyung yang tertawa semakin keras.

"Tae, jangan‒!", Jungkook hendak mendaratkan pukulan ketika tubuhnya terbanting hingga tulangnya serasa diremukkan berulang kali. Hoseok tak bisa mendengar jeritan itu lebih lama lagi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung menyakiti seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa melawan balik.

"Hentikan!", Hoseok menghadang koleganya yang hendak mendekati Jungkook. Tatapan tajam Hoseok bergilasan dengan bola mata Taehyung yang sudah menggelap.

"Hobi-ya, bikyeo".

"Apa kau lupa semua yang kukatakan?! Kita tidak boleh menyakitinya!".

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli?".

Hoseok menggertakkan gigi, "Maka sudah kewajibanku untuk menghentikanmu!".

Taehyung terdiam beberapa lama, menatap wajah lembut Hoseok yang sudah mengeras.

_Memang kewajibanmu yang terpenting, ya?_

Taehyung mendengus geli sebelum tertawa mengejek, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja".

"Yoongi-hyung!", Jungkook kembali berlari kearah pria yang membeku di tempat. Ia berteriak dan memberontak kuat ketika Taehyung menarik lehernya kasar, "Jangan sentuh aku!", Jungkook menjerit dan mencakar, Taehyung mencengkeram kedua tangannya sekuat mungkin.

"Tidak‒", Yoongi menggeram ketika Taehyung meremas kedua pundak Jungkook dan memelototinya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mau apa kau, hah?".

"Yoongi-hyung!", Jungkook berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taehyung yang menahannya hingga membekaskan lebam.

"Lepaskan aku!", Jungkook menjerit pecah ketika Taehyung membekap mulutnya. "Yoongi!".

Hoseok menguatkan diri, mengabaikan segala jeritan dan tangisan Jungkook yang berusaha kembali kepada Beta-nya. Taehyung membopong paksa pria yang meronta ronta seperti orang gila di pundak.

"Tae‒!", Hoseok mendesis ketika koleganya menyeret Jungkook sangat kasar.

"Wah, maaf, ya?", Taehyung tertawa melihat memar kebiruan disekujur tubuh Jungkook. Ia hanya mengangkat alis ketika Jungkook terisak penuh kemarahan. "Dia bandel, sih".

Taehyung terus menarik Jungkook secara paksa, sedangkan Hoseok berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sesekali, pria itu menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

Salah. Ini benar benar salah.

Taehyung melakukan semua hal yang telah dilarang bagi mereka.

Taehyung benar benar telah mengingkari sumpahnya sendiri.[]


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

"Sh…", Namjoon mengerang berat sambil memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Pria berambut ungu itu meremas kepalanya sesekali, terkejut ketika pandangannya mulai terfokus. Ia melihat seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya, terduduk sembari memeluk lutut di ujung ruangan, dan Namjoon mengerti ia sedang menahan tangis sekuat tenaga.

"Perlu diikat tidak, sih?".

"Aku serius!", Namjoon terkejut ketika suara Hoseok menggelegar seperti badai. Ia mulai menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang tampak malas berdebat sembari mendengus mencemooh.

_Ada apa ini?,_ Namjoon membatin sembari mendekati Hoseok yang merah padam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan menyakitinya! Jangan memaksanya apalagi melakukan kekerasan!", tidak pernah Namjoon melihat Hoseok sedemikian marah. Pria itu memelototi koleganya tajam. "Tapi dia justru terluka parah seperti itu?!".

"Maksudmu memar?", tanya Taehyung sedikit tertawa.

"Kau kira ini lucu, hah?! Apa sih bedanya kau dengan Alpha brengsek lain?".

Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Ya maaf ya, Hobi-hyung. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membawanya, tapi terpaksa aku harus‒".

"Menculiknya?!", Hoseok bertanya keheranan. "Tidakkah ada cara lain?", ia bernapas tidak habis pikir. "Cara lain sama sekali?!".

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, Hyung?", Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Beta-nya sangat menyebalkan".

Namjoon mengernyit ketika Hoseok menggeram marah, tidak habis pikir dengan koleganya yang mengingkari sumpah dan bertindak semaunya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa apa?", Namjoon mendekati lelaki asing yang masih menunduk di ujung ruangan. "Kenapa menangis?", Namjoon menyentuh pundak pria yang langsung berjengit takut. Namjoon terkesiap, menoleh kearah dua rekan kerjanya yang hanya bungkam.

"Dia siapa?".

Hoseok menghela napas panjang, melembutkan wajahnya sembari mendekati Jungkook yang masih tidak mau berbicara sama sekali. "Aku minta maaf ya kalau temanku sudah memaksamu…atau menyakitimu", lanjut Hoseok sembari memelototi Taehyung yang tidak ambil pusing.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok, itu Kim Namjoon, dan pemimpin kita Kim Taehyung", Hoseok berusaha mengulas senyum menenangkan. "Namamu siapa?".

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Hoseok berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bisa menenangkan Omega dihadapannya, namun, Namjoon sudah mendekat sembari tersenyum dewasa, "Tidak usah takut dengan kami, biarkan saja kalau Taehyung menyakitimu, _okay?",_ terkadang, Hoseok merasa Namjoon jauh lebih bijaksana dan pantas menjadi pemimpin.

Hanya karena Taehyung menyandang hierarki murni dan terkuat diantara mereka, ia yang dipilih memimpin teritori barat Busan.

Taehyung ingin membela diri, menjelaskan bahwa ia terpaksa menyakiti Jungkook, hanya sedikit memaksanya juga, kan? Meski ia sadar, ialah yang membekaskan semua memar dan lebam ditubuh Jungkook.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, ya? Taehyung tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku janji", Namjoon tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya muncul.

"Ya kalo dia bikin onar sih, kubanting lagi", Hoseok mendesis ketika Taehyung bercanda tidak lucu, menyebabkan Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Kau bisa tidak sih diam saja?!", sentak Hoseok yang dibalas dengan helaan napas Taehyung.

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook, tidak berani menyentuh tubuhnya yang sudah gemetaran. "Kau lapar, tidak?", Namjoon tersenyum lega ketika Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, tak disangka, ia tidak menangis sama sekali, tapi wajahnya sudah sepucat kapur.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bisa sampai disini?".

Jungkook meremas jemarinya berulang kali, "Y-Yoongi…".

"Apa?".

"Yoongi-hyung", Jungkook menggeram sekaligus terisak, "Y-Yoongi…".

"Sepertinya dia depresi", Taehyung mendecak tidak prihatin. "Pasti sebentar lagi mati".

Hoseok mendorong koleganya dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis, memelototi Taehyung yang justru merokok tidak peduli, "Dimana sih, tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemimpin?".

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya keheranan, "Memangnya aku harus apa, ya?".

"Setidaknya bawa dia ke kamarnya", Hoseok menghela napas lelah. "Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat yang panjang". Taehyung mendengus, terdiam beberapa lama sebelum mengangguk terpaksa.

Ia pun mendekati Jungkook malas, "Ayo, kutunjukkan kamarmu, Omega".

Jungkook pada akhirnya menengadahkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Taehyung sedikit merasa bersalah melihat raut Omega yang ketakutan dan bingung.

Apakah ini memang salah Taehyung? Apakah seharusnya ia membiarkan Jungkook bersama dengan Beta itu?

"Kau bisa istirahat disini", Taehyung membuka pintu kamar kosong dengan kasar, membiarkan pria yang lebih muda darinya melangkah masuk. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja", Taehyung kembali berdeham. "Mengerti?".

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang perlahan lahan, matanya tak pernah lepas mengawasi Taehyung yang merokok di ujung pintu.

"…Bisakah kau tutup pintunya?", pinta Jungkook dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Terserah kau", Taehyung kembali mendengus, ia pun menutup pintu dalam satu gerakan sebelum berjalan pergi terburu buru.[]

Jungkook mengetukkan jemarinya pada seprai ranjang, menerawang kearah jendela yang dilatari langit gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi dan yang Jungkook lakukan hanya duduk diam dengan mata yang sudah merah dan berair.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa tidur, bahkan ia masih tegang sepanjang waktu. Jungkook tak mengerti ia berada dimana atau siapa yang sudah membawanya secara paksa. Tentu saja Jungkook tahu Yoongi memiliki sangat banyak musuh, tapi tidak pernah ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Tidak sebelum ini…

Jungkook menarik napas panjang dan membuka kenop pintu tanpa suara. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya keluar. Jungkook harus pergi dari sini secepatnya, ia harus menemukan Yoongi, barulah ia dapat merasa aman.

Ia hanya perlu menemukan pintu keluar tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara dan‒.

Jungkook menjerit ketika seseorang membantingnya ke dinding. Jungkook menarik napas pendek pendek, menggeleng dan memberontak ketika ia kembali bertatapan dengan bola mata tajam yang mengamatinya remeh.

"Oh, kau mau kabur?", Jungkook meronta ronta ketika cengkeraman Taehyung mengeras pada kedua pundaknya.

"Menyingkir!", Jungkook menendang sejadi jadinya, Taehyung hanya mendengus malas dan membanting tubuh Jungkook jauh lebih keras lagi.

Jungkook tersentak dengan rasa sakit, tulangnya serasa diremukkan menjadi patahan patahan kecil, ia bahkan bersumpah dunianya terjungkir balik.

"Apa? Kau mau lagi?", Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya ketika Alpha gila itu kembali menghantamnya ke dinding. "Iya?!", bantingan lagi dan Jungkook pun ambruk ke lantai.

"Apa apaan?!", Namjoon membeku di ujung lorong, ia mendengar jeritan dan hantaman berulang kali. Pria itu terkejut bukan main menemukan koleganya dengan Omega yang sudah pingsan di lantai.

"Kau apakan dia, hah?!", Namjoon teburu buru menghampiri Jungkook, memeriksa napasnya yang pendek pendek. "Apa kau tidak waras?!", Namjoon memelototi Taehyung. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!".

"Hei, ada apa ini?", Hoseok datang dengan raut mengantuk, terkesiap ketika melihat Jungkook yang sudah membiru di lantai.

"D-Dia‒?!".

"Masih hidup", ujar Namjoon panik, ia dan Hoseok langsung menopang kepala Jungkook, berusaha berbicara kepada pria yang memejamkan mata dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Hyung, aku bahkan tidak menggunakan tenaga loh?", ujar Taehyung sedikit mengejek.

Namjoon yang sudah tidak bisa menghadapi koleganya pun hanya menutup wajahnya frustasi. "Bagaimana kalau kau membunuhnya?!", Namjoon mendesis ketika Taehyung hendak tertawa. "Aku tak peduli jika kau hanya main main! Baginya rasanya sudah sangat sakit!".

Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi, enggan untuk meminta maaf.

"Hoseok, bisakah kau ambilkan air putih untuknya?", ujar Namjoon gusar. Hoseok langsung mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur. Gawat kalau mereka justru menewaskan seorang Omega, parahnya lagi karena pemimpin yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya", Namjoon memelototi Taehyung. "Kau, pergi".

"YA, Hyung", Taehyung berusaha mendekati Namjoon, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat situasi menjadi seburuk ini. Ia bahkan tidak berniat menyakiti 'Omega-yang-harus-mereka-lindungi' itu.

Taehyung berusaha mengelak ketika Namjoon kembali meneriakkinya marah, meskipun Taehyung sadar bahwa ia sedikit bersalah.

"Hei, dia mulai sadar", potong Hoseok yang sudah kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air hangat. Mereka langsung mendekati Jungkook.

Pria itu mengerang kecil, bernapas kesusahan sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?", Namjoon memberanikan diri untuk memajukan tubuhnya kearah Jungkook, berusaha mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia bersedia melindungi Jungkook dengan alasan apa pun.

Jungkook balas menatap mata Namjoon yang teduh.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, _okay?_ Dari siapa pun, aku tidak peduli", Namjoon mengabaikan dengusan Taehyung dibelakangnya. "Aku bersumpah", Namjoon menatap Jungkook selembut mungkin.

"Aku akan mengjagamu".

Jungkook mengamati mata Namjoon lekat lekat, ia hendak meraih tangan Jungkook ketika pria itu mendorongnya sangat kasar dan berlari keluar.

"Hei!", Namjoon terguncang ketika Jungkook membuka pintu dengan sentakan keras.

"YA!", Taehyung dengan cepat mengejar pria yang sudah hengkang dengan napas tersendat. Ia pun berlari secepat yang ia mampu dan berangsur menembus malam.[]

Jungkook memacu kedua kakinya yang terasa terbakar, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya yang diremukkan oleh bantingan Sang Alpha. Jungkook bernapas pendek pendek, nyaris tersandung namun memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Angin malam menerpa wajah Jungkook dengan hembusan dingin. Pria itu tak pernah berhenti meski tubuhnya menggigil dan semuanya terasa sangat perih. Jungkook mendengar langkah kaki yang mengejar di belakangnya, jantungnya berpacu hebat ketika ia berlari semakin kuat.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menangkapnya lagi. Siapa pun orang orang itu, ia hanya percaya kepada Yoongi, hanya Min Yoongi yang akan menolongnya. Ia harus menemukan Beta-nya sebelum orang orang itu kembali menyakiti Jungkook.

Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum ia menemukan Yoongi, tidak akan‒!

Jungkook berteriak ketika ia menabrak seseorang sangat kencang. Pria dihadapannya menjerit dan terjatuh dengan keras. Jungkook terkesiap, mendekati lelaki yang merintih kesakitan sembari meremas lengannya. Aliran darah mengucur melewati siku pria yang meringis pedih.

"M-Maaf", Jungkook mendekat dengan panik. "Apa kau baik baik saja? Aku tidak sengaja".

Park Jimin menengadah dengan raut gelisah, ia menatap mata Jungkook yang memeriksa lukanya dengan rasa bersalah yang nyaris membunuhnya.

_Tidak, Jungkook…_, Jimin menunduk pilu. _M-Maafkan aku…_

Jungkook membeku ketika tiba tiba seseorang meraih pundaknya dari belakang. Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah penuh teror, disambut oleh seorang dokter yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu", Seokjin tertawa kecil. "_My male Omega_".[]


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Park Jimin berulang kali menggigit bibirnya gelisah, ia menatap mata Jungkook yang terduduk lemas di dalam tabung eksperimen. Seokjin memaksa Jimin untuk mengurungnya selama masa percobaan. Seokjin berkata, ia ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang lain…sesuatu yang baru.

"Kenapa kau lemas sekali, eoh?", tanya Seokjin dengan senyuman lembut. "Apa kau sudah terpisah sekian lama dengan Alpha-mu? Hm?", Jungkook menggeram ketika sorot matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Seokjin yang sangat hangat sekaligus tidak waras.

"Oh…", Seokjin terkesiap ketika Jungkook menggeram makin keras. "Apakah aku…salah?", Seokjin menekan permukaan tabung eksperimen dengan seringai lebar. "Apakah…kau milik seorang Beta?", Jimin bergidik ngeri ketika dokternya tertawa keras.

"Bagus! Sangat bagus", Seokjin berpaling kepada Jimin yang langsung menunduk ketika menangkap kilas ambisi dan keinginan besar untuk mengotak atik subjek mereka diwajah Seokjin.

"Ambilkan aku _pheromone _Alpha".

Jimin tersentak kebingungan ditempatnya, "_P_-_Pheromone_…Alpha?".

"Ya", Seokjin mendekat kearah tabung, mengusap permukaannya dimana wajah ketakutan Jungkook balas memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Bayangkanlah…seorang Omega dengan kekuatan seorang Alpha".[]

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dengan napas tak beraturan. Dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tak menemukan apa apa selain jalanan kosong Busan. Dini hari begitu sepi dan Omega itu tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun.

"Sialan!", Taehyung mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Seharusnya dia tidak peduli, dia bahkan tidak akan menolong Omega itu kalau bukan karena sumpahnya. Namun, mengapa sekarang Taehyung justru cemas ketika Omega itu hilang?

Mengapa ia justru peduli?

"Tae!", Hoseok terengah engah di belakangnya, menepuk pundak Taehyung yang berpaling kesana kemari dengan raut pucat pasi. "Bagaimana?! Dimana dia?".

"A-Aku…", Taehyung menggeram marah. "Aku kehilangan jejaknya".

"Apa?!", Hoseok meremas perutnya sembari mendekati Taehyung. "Gawat, kita harus menemukan Omega itu sekarang juga, kita bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya!".

"Aku tahu, Hyung", Taehyung mengangguk resah, ia hendak berbalik ketika melihat kubangan darah yang mulai mengering di trotoar Busan.

Taehyung mengernyit dalam, ia mengendus bau darah yang sangat menyengat dan sedikit pahit di jemarinya.

_Tidak salah lagi…_

"…ini milik Sub-Alpha", ujar Taehyung dengan geraman tajam.

"Seseorang telah membawanya pergi".[]

Min Yoongi membanting kaca hingga pecah berkeping keping. Ia berteriak keras, meremas rambutnya berulang kali_. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!",_ Yoongi menggeram, tak peduli akan kamarnya yang sudah porak poranda.

"Alpha sialan!", Ia mengertakkan giginya keras, "Bangsat!", Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk penuh kebencian. Alpha terkutuk itu telah membawa Jungkook pergi darinya, pasti Jungkook sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Yoongi mendesis dingin ketika bayangan akan Jungkook yang menangis menghantuinya. Ia harus mencari kemana sekarang? Semua ini salah pemimpin Alpha yang telah merampas miliknya dari Yoongi. Ia merenggut Omega-nya secara paksa.

"Awas kau, Alpha", Yoongi meremas pisau penuh dendam. "Aku akan menghabisimu".[]

Jungkook menjerit sekeras kerasnya ketika angsuran rasa sakit menghujamnya seperti sayatan pisau. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan jarum tak kasat mata seperti menusuknya ribuan kali. Jungkook benapas pendek pendek, menggeleng kencang ketika Seokjin menyeringai di luar tabung.

"Tambahkan _pheromones_-nya".

"T-Tapi‒!".

"Sekarang!".

Jimin gemetaran hebat, menyuntikkan hormon pada selang yang tertusuk ke dalam nadi Jungkook. Pria itu menjerit semakin hebat, meremas kepalanya ketika rasa sakit bertambah parah dan kepalanya serasa dibanting berulang kali.

"Hentikan!", Jungkook meremas rambutnya liar, ia terisak isak dengan napas tercekik. "Kumohon hentikan!", Jungkook berusaha menahan sadar, mencakari tubuhnya yang begitu panas.

Seokjin menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar, "Lagi".

Jimin memucat disampingnya, tak kuasa menatap mata Jungkook yang melebar takut.

"D-Dokter Kim".

"Lagi!", Seokjin menggebrak permukaan kaca dengan seringai gila, "Lagi! Tambahkan dosisnya tiga kali lipat lagi!".

"A-Andwae! Dia akan mati!", Jimin berteriak pecah, menahan isak tangis melihat Jungkook yang memohon kepadanya pilu. Seokjin menarik jarum dari tangan Jimin dengan kasar, "Kau lihat, Jimin?".

Jimin terkesiap dan memberontak ketika Seokjin meremas wajahnya, memaksanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang gemetaran hebat di dalam tabung eksperimen. "Dia bertahan, kan? Kita sudah menambahkan sangat banyak dosis dan dia baik baik saja!".

"Lepaskan aku!", Jimin mendorong Seokjin sekuat tenaga, merintih ngeri ketika dokternya justru meremas tangan Jimin hingga membiru.

"Hei…", Seokjin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin yang berkeretak, membuat pria itu terisak ketakutan.

"Kau bersumpah untuk setia kepadaku, kan?", Seokjin tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak mau melawanku, ne, Jimin?".

Jimin merasakan kedua kakinya melemas, tubuhnya mulai menggigil ketika Seokjin mengusap lebam ditangannya sangat lembut. "Ne?".

Jimin pun mengangguk kecil seiring dengan air matanya yang mengalir turun.

Seokjin pun melepaskan Jimin yang terisak isak dibelakangnya, ia berbalik menghadap Omega yang menangis dengan tubuh berbekas sangat banyak cakaran. "Akan terasa sedikit sakit, ya?", Seokjin menyuntikkan dosis terakhir kepada Jungkook yang langsung menjerit histeris.

Gendang telinga Jimin serasa robek dan pecah ketika tangisan Jungkook merambat sampai ke sepenjuru laboratorium. Jimin membeku di tempat, tak mampu bergerak hingga semuanya menjadi hening tanpa suara.

Jimin menatap penuh teror kepada tubuh Jungkook yang tiba tiba diam tak berkutik di dalam tabung. Wajah Jimin pucat pasi, ia menoleh kepada dokternya yang menegang di tempat.

"T-Tidak ... T-Tidak ...", Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar. "D-Dia ... dia sudah mati", Jimin berteriak pada dokternya. "K-Kau membunuhnya, dia sudah mati!", Jimin memukul dokternya dengan keras, Seokjin berteriak ketika dia meraih kedua tangan Jimin.

"K-Kau membunuhnya, Dokter Kim!".

"Kau‒!", Mereka berdua membeku ketika mereka mendengar napas berat dari kedalaman tabung.

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya ketika Omega itu bangkit dengan perlahan, rambut hitamnya hampir menutupi wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Kedua bola mata semerah darah itu menatap Seokjin penuh kebencian, diikuti dengan geraman rendah yang merambat sampai ke tulang punggung Seokjin.

Jungkook membantingkan tinjunya ke permukaan tabung hingga kaca bergoncang hebat. Seokjin tersentak melihat kaca yang berkeretak dan nyaris pecah berkeping keping. Kedua matanya pun melebar, senyumnya terangkat nyaris mencapai mata.

Seokjin tertawa tidak percaya "…Berhasil".[]

"Kami tak bisa menemukannya", Taehyung membuka pintu dengan kasar, diikuti oleh Hoseok yang memainkan jemarinya cemas. Taehyung masih tak mengerti mengapa ia peduli, namun, membayangkan Jungkook yang terluka…jantung Taehyung justru berdentam makin cepat.

"Apa?!", Namjoon mendekati mereka tak habis pikir. "Lihat ulahmu kan, Taehyung?! Sekarang, Omega itu hilang dan itu salahmu!".

Namjoon memelotot ketika Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, nyaris memukul wajah pria itu kalau ia tidak menahan diri. "Apa kau?!", Namjoon menghardik dengan napas tak beraturan. "Kau mau memukulku?! Silahkan!", Taehyung menggeram berat, namun, tak menggerakkan tangannya yang membeku di udara.

"Sudahlah!", Hoseok berteriak panik, berusaha melerai kedua koleganya yang bernapas beringas.

"Aku hanya berusaha memberitahunya", Namjoon menghela napas kasar, "Kau memang salah, Taehyung, kau bertanggung jawab dan kau harus mengakui itu". Taehyung mendesis kesal.

"Kau tak terima lagi? Sampai kapan kau mau bertindak seenaknya?!".

Namjoon tersentak ketika Taehyung menggeram dan membanting tubuhnya ke dinding. "Lakukanlah!", Namjoon berteriak ketika Taehyung meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Kalau kau mau menyakitiku, silahkan!", Namjoon berusaha mengatur dadanya yang naik turun akibat emosi.

"Tch!", Taehyung melepas pria itu dan berbalik badan sembari memejamkan mata.

"Jungkook itu hilang", Hoseok bersuara miris, "Berhentilah bertengkar". Namjoon mengangguk menyesal, berusaha mengatur emosinya sementara Taehyung membanting dinding kesal.

"Seseorang membawanya, Sub-Alpha", ujar Taehyung berat.

Namjoon mondar mandir di dalam ruangan dengan pikiran berkecamuk. "Apa kau bisa mengikuti _scent_-nya, Taehyung?", tanya Namjoon cemas.

"Itu dia masalahnya", Taehyung menggeleng heran. "Awalnya aku bisa mencium_ scent_ Jungkook samar samar, namun…tiba tiba saja hilang".

"Hilang?", Namjoon memucat.

"Seperti ada yang menutupi aromanya".

"Atau‒", Taehyung melanjutkan dengan helaan napas panjang. "Dia sudah mati", ia berpaling resah.

"Dan aku meminta maaf soal itu".[]


End file.
